


White Knight

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Young Jared Padalecki, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a senior and protects shy freshman Jared, who is being bullied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_masquerade.

The first thing Jensen noticed as he stepped out of class and into the hallway were several books strewn across the floor, followed by the noise. A multitude of raised voices all chanting, not that he could make out what was being said, but it was loud enough to draw his attention. 

The second thing he noticed was the kid, he was on all fours, scrambling for the books, as Todd Mathews shoved him hard, sending him sideways into the nearest locker. 

Jensen blanched as the kid's shoulder made contact with metal, hard enough to leave a dent. He was going to intervene, when Mr Conrad stepped out from behind Jensen and bellowed. “Enough!” 

It was then that the kid looked up from beneath dark, auburn bangs; his gaze catching Jensen’s just for a second before it skittered away fearfully, and he glanced back down. 

“What’s going on here,” Mr Conrad said, voice loud as the gang of onlookers began to break up into smaller groups and edge away, Todd included. 

“You,” Mr Conrad said, pointing at Jared, as Jared grabbed for the last of his books, and made to get to his feet. “Who did this?”

“No one, sir,” Jared whispered. “I slipped, fell over.” 

“Speak up, boy,” Mr Conrad continued, as he stepped forward, and loomed over Jared.

“I fell sir,” Jared repeated, clutching the books to his chest. 

Jensen figured it was a smart move on the kid’s part; he knew Todd, enough to know that retribution would be swift and painful had the kid told the truth. Todd was a bully, but he was a senior, like Jensen, and there weren’t that many students willing to stand up to him, and the few brave enough to, were most likely his friends or teammates. Jensen shrugged; it was none of his business, and he had class to go to and game practice, and besides it was over and if the kid was as smart as he looked, he’d stay well away from Todd in the future. 

Jensen didn’t give the kid a second thought, until the next day, when he bumped into Jensen in the corridor, head down and face hidden beneath the same auburn bangs. 

“Sorry,” Jared mumbled, books once again clutched against his chest as he made to hurry away. Jensen turned and watched him as he shuffled between the other students, trying desperately not to bump or jostle anyone else.

Jensen sighed, he was a prime target for a bully, especially Todd Mathews. Jensen continued watching until the kid disappeared into the nearest bathroom. 

“Out of the way,” Todd said as he shoved past Jensen, gaze scanning the corridor for Jared. “Have you seen Padalecki?” Todd said, turning to face Jensen. 

“Who?” Jensen said, face a mask of indifference. 

“Jared Padalecki,” Todd said, realising who he was talking to and dropping the attitude. Not that he and Jensen were friends, but they were teammates and that earned Jensen at least some level of respect. “Tall kid,” Todd said, gesturing with his hand to mimic Jared’s height. “Scrawny, always carrying around those stupid books of his.” 

“No, don’t think so,” Jensen said, glancing down at his watch in a bored fashion and making to leave. 

“You see him, you tell him I’m looking for him,” Todd said, smiling at Jensen, in a way that made Jensen want to punch him in the face, all teeth and malicious intent. 

Jensen nodded, turned and made his way to the cafeteria, he was starving and it was Tuesday, which meant there’d be lasagne. His stomach growled as if on cue and Jensen quickened his pace, sure that Danneel or Chris would have saved him a seat.

The rest of the week passed without incident, and Jensen didn’t see Jared again until the following Monday. He was sitting beneath a tree, alone, head down and focused on the book he was reading, and Jensen took a moment to look his fill. 

Scrawny Todd had said, but now that he wasn’t hunched over, hiding beneath his hair, all tension gone from his body, he looked… Jensen had never thought of another boy as beautiful before, but he was, sitting there absorbed in his book, totally at ease for once. His dark hair falling down to brush against his forehead, his nose straight, and wide, lips curved around a half smile at whatever it was he was reading, dimples out in full force.

It was then he looked up, caught Jensen staring, hazel eyes wary, his smile sliding away to reveal fear and distrust. Jensen watched as Jared closed his book, and pushed himself to his feet.

“Hey,” Jensen said, pointing at the book.” “English assignment?” 

Jared looked down at the book in his hand, and back to Jensen, and shook his head, but didn’t offer any further explanation. “I have to go,” Jared said, shuffling his feet, shoulders once again hunched and tense as he walked away. 

Jensen shrugged; he didn’t blame the kid. He'd seen enough to know that he had every reason to be distrustful, and was obviously scared, going after him just added to his fear, and really, Jensen had no reason to go after him. Until the following day. 

Jensen was early for gym, wondering whether he’d have time to fit in a weight session before practice, as he pushed to open the locker room door and heard Todd’s laughter. Sure enough there was Todd, in the middle of the locker room, towel twisted around his fist as he brought it down against Jared’s ass. 

Jensen sucked in a breath at the scene. 

Jared was pinned to the bench by two of Todd’s friends, face down, as Todd raised his arm, the towel making a whooshing noise as it sliced through the air and connected with Jared’s denim-bound ass a second time. 

Pushing and shoving was one thing, but this? 

Jensen stormed over as Todd raised his arm, grabbed hold of the towel and pulled it free from Todd’s hand, before Todd could unleash another blow.

“That’s enough!” Jensen said, staring Todd down as Todd spun around, and took a step back when he saw Jensen. 

“Ah come on Jensen, we’re just having some fun,” Todd said, holding his hand out for the towel, expecting Jensen to hand it back.

“I said that’s enough, Todd,” Jensen repeated, throwing the towel to the floor and taking a step forward, nose to nose with Todd. He wasn’t a fighter; Jensen much preferred to mind his own business, but he wasn’t afraid to stand up when needed and if ever someone needed someone to stand up for him, it was Jared. 

Todd held his ground for a second, waited for Jensen to back down, and shrugged when Jensen refused. “You know what, he’s not worth it,” Todd said, a faint tremor lacing the laugh he offered Jensen. Todd nodded his head toward the door and watched as the rest of his friends made to leave. “Catch you later, Padalecki,” Todd said as he followed after the rest of his friends. 

Jensen watched Todd leave, waited until the door closed behind him before turning to face Jared, who was fumbling to straighten his clothes. “Are you okay?” 

Jared nodded, head down, and face flushed crimson red. “Thanks,” Jared said.

“It’s Jared isn’t it?” Jensen said. 

Jared nodded again, but didn’t look up.

“Hey, Jared, I’m Jensen,” Jensen said, frowning when he saw the blood smeared across Jared’s cheek.

“Bastards,” Jensen mumbled, as he bent to retrieve a clean towel, walking over to the basin and running a corner of it under the hot faucet. “C’mere,” Jensen said, taking Jared’s chin between thumb and forefinger and using the damp towel to wash away the blood on Jared’s face. 

“I’m fine,” Jared said, trying and failing to pull out of Jensen’s grasp. 

“Just hold still,” Jensen said, not wanting to force Jared, but needing to know that Jared’s nose had stopped bleeding. When he was satisfied that it had, he let Jared go, and took a step back. 

“I have to go, I’m late for class,” Jared said. 

“I’ll walk you,” Jensen offered, bending to retrieve a book from the locker room floor. 

“I’m not a baby,” Jared said as he held his hand out for the book. 

“Humour me,” Jensen said, and was rewarded with a slight smile, and the promise of a dimple. 

…

“So, who do you have last period?” Jensen asked, as he walked alongside Jared, shoulders almost, but not quite touching.

“Biology, Miss Patterson, why?” Jared asked, looking distrustful once more. 

“Because you don’t want to be walking home alone,” Jensen said, ready for Jared’s argument. “Look, I can either give you a ride, or follow behind you, but either way; you are not going home, alone.” 

“This is me,” Jared said, hooking his thumb in the direction of Mr Whitmore’s history class.

“So I’ll see you at around three-thirty?” Jensen said, and waited, finally releasing his breath when Jared nodded. 

…

Jensen frowned as Todd made an excuse to leave last period early, and watched as he collected the hall pass from Mrs Calvert, sending Jensen a smug grin as he left the classroom. Jensen raised his hand and requested the bathroom, much to Mrs Calvert’s annoyance. 

“Jensen surely you can wait ten minutes until the bell?” Mrs Calvert declared, eyeing Jensen over the rim of her glasses. 

Jensen shook his head, and squirmed in his chair for good measure. 

“Very well,” Mrs Calvert said, handing Jensen a second hall pass, turning back to the class as Jensen left the room. 

Jensen spotted Todd, propping up the wall outside Miss Patterson’s class as soon as he turned the corner into the hallway. “Todd,” Jensen said, taking a spot the other side of the door and mirroring Todd’s stance, one knee bent, shoulders pressed against the wall. 

“Jensen, come to babysit your girlfriend?” Todd said, sneer in place as the bell rang for the end of the day. 

Jensen smiled at Todd as the classroom door opened, and students began spilling out into the hallway. Jared was the last the leave, hesitant as he spotted first Todd, and then Jensen. 

“Ready?” Jensen said, fearing he was making it worse for Jared by making it look like he needed a bodyguard, but not prepared to leave him alone with Todd. 

Jared nodded, choosing to ignore Todd in favour of Jensen, as he hefted his bag onto his shoulder and fell in step alongside Jensen. 

“Just keep walking,” Jensen said, as Todd’s laughter followed them down the hallway, and out into the afternoon sunshine. 

“Get in,” Jensen said, as they drew level with his car, pressing the key fob to unlock the doors. 

“Look you don’t have to do this,” Jared said, even as he eased himself down into the passenger seat.

“I know,” Jensen said, easing one hand along the back of the passenger seat as he looked back through the rear window, before spinning the wheel and manoeuvring the car out of its parking spot. 

“What’s Todd got against you anyways?” Jensen asked after getting directions from Jared, and pulling out onto Fairmont Avenue. 

“Does he need a reason?” Jared said, pulling at a stray thread on his bag as he cradled it on his knee, lip caught between his teeth as he bent his head, hair falling down to shield his face once more.

“I guess not,” Jensen sighed, silent for the rest of the drive, and then turning onto Richmond Street as he cast Jared a sideways glance. 

“You can drop me here,” Jared said, as Jensen drew level with Jared’s house, set far back from the curb, the front yard split by a wide driveway. Jensen noted the planter boxes underneath the bay windows, the geraniums down the side of the walk to the front door, and the small, pink bicycle, the streamers on the handlebars catching the later afternoon breeze. 

“You’re not gonna invite me in?” Jensen joked, and was rewarded with a shy smile. 

“Not on the first date,” Jared said, catching Jensen by surprise with the humour evident in his tone. 

“How about a goodbye kiss?” Jensen teased, grin a mile wide as he leaned into Jared’s space, moved in closer, shocked when Jared’s lips ghosted across his, brief and over before Jensen could react. 

“Thanks, Jensen,” Jared said, yanking open the car door, and climbing out without another word, which was a good thing because Jensen couldn’t think of a single thing to say. 

…

Jensen pressed down on the car horn for the second time, and was relieved to see Jared step out of his front door. He’d been worried he’d already left since Jensen was running late. “Get in,” Jensen said, as Jared threw his bag into the back and eased himself down into the passenger seat. 

“So, how long are we going to do this for?” Jared asked, twisting in his seat to face Jensen. 

“Let’s get through today,” Jensen said, his gaze dropping to Jared’s mouth, just briefly before he cranked the ignition and pulled away from the sidewalk. He’d spent the night thinking about Jared’s kiss. It was a bluff, and Jared had called him on it, but still, it felt nice, soft, and warm, and not at all like the more practiced kisses Jensen was accustomed to. 

Jensen was still thinking about Jared when he sat down to lunch later that day, twice Danneel had to kick him under the table to get his attention. 

“What’s with you today?” Danneel asked, as she stole a fry from his plate. 

“Yeah, what gives, Jensen?” Chris added. 

Jensen had been avoiding Chris all morning, ever since he’d seen Jared climb out of Jensen’s car. He’d seen the look Chris threw him, the curious stares from Jared’s classmates as he’d walked Jared to class. Yesterday he’d have blown it off. He was just looking out for the kid, but then Jared kissed him, and everything changed. 

At least for Jensen.

Jensen looked up, was about to explain about Jared, about Todd when he caught sight of Jared sitting a few feet away, head bent over his book, as he toyed with the lasagne on his plate. 

“His name’s Jared, and he could use a friend,” Jensen said, glancing between Chris and Danneel, as Todd entered the dining hall and made a beeline for Jared. 

“He just doesn’t know when to quit,” Jensen said through gritted teeth, as he pushed back his chair and got to his feet, followed by Chris, but not quick enough to prevent Todd from snatching the book from Jared’s hand and reading aloud, hand to his chest in dramatic fashion. 

_"Love had caught him out of triviality and Maurice out of bewilderment in order that two imperfect souls might touch perfection.”_

Todd grinned as the snickering laughter began, first one person then another, louder as Jared pushed himself back from the table and ran from the dining hall. 

“You Bastard,” Jensen said, shoving Todd in the chest, hard enough that he staggered slightly. “Give it back.” 

“He said, give it back,” Chris echoed, stepping up into Todd’s space, Chris several inches shorter, but still intimidating.

“What, can’t take a joke?” Todd said, handing the book over to Jensen. 

“I swear you make one more move on him…” Jensen warned, torn between ripping Todd a new one and finding Jared. He held Todd’s gaze a second longer before huffing out a breath, turning and leaving the dining hall. 

Jensen found Jared in a locked stall in the first floor bathroom. Jensen took a minute to pull himself together before rapping his knuckles against the door. “Hey, it’s me,” Jensen said, voice, quiet, composed. One look at Jared and Jensen wanted to march back into the dining hall and finish what Todd had started, he could tell by the slight puffiness about Jared’s eyes, and the swelling where he’d been biting his lip that he’d been crying. 

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked.

Jared swallowed, breathed in through his nose, and nodded. 

“You sure?” Jensen continued, stepping closer and running his thumb across Jared’s bottom lip, catching a drop of blood from where Jared had bitten a little too hard. 

Jared nodded again, swayed forward slightly and into Jensen’s space, face upturned, mouth a mere inch from Jensen’s. 

“Thank you,” Jared whispered, as Jensen’s thumb made another swipe over Jared’s lip before sliding up to ghost across his cheek. It was meant as comfort, but the way Jared looked at Jensen was anything but comforting. Jensen watched as Jared’s tongue slipped past and over his bottom lip as he sucked it back into his mouth, and held it between his teeth.

This time it was Jensen who swallowed, hard against the need to take what was so obviously being offered. 

“Jared you don’t owe me anything,” Jensen said, voice clear, and concise. 

“I know,” Jared said, taking back the final inch that separated him from Jensen. “This isn’t about that.”

“Then what’s it about?” Jensen asked. 

“You,” Jared said, his gaze dropping to Jensen’s mouth, eyes darkening, pupils blown wide.

Jensen breathed out, short shallow puffs of air and had to fight the urge to shift forward, to yank at Jared’s jacket and bring him the rest of the way. 

“This,” Jared continued as he slid his hand around the back of Jensen’s neck, tightened his fingers around the collar to his shirt and pulling Jensen down. Jared breathed in the rich spice of Jensen’s cologne and moaned into Jensen’s mouth, sucked on his tongue, shifted his hips up against the hard swell of Jensen’s cock and whimpered when Jensen pulled away. 

“Jesus,” Jensen groaned, and took a moment, just a moment. “Jared you better know what you’re doing because I’m a hair’s breadth from just taking, and be damned.” He waited a beat for Jared to back down, to step away and when he didn’t, Jensen groaned a second time, louder, and pushed Jared back against the wall, and heard Jared’s gasp of indrawn breath. Jensen watched as Jared’s chest rose and fell, faster as his breathing quickened, eyes half lidded, as he waited for Jensen to decide their fate. 

Jensen closed his eyes, took a deep breath in through his nose and lunged forward, into Jared’s space, and kissed him, hard. He groaned as goose bumps blossomed, pulling at the fine golden hair on his arms when Jared dug his fingers into Jensen’s scalp and kissed him back. Tasted tentatively with his tongue as Jensen opened his mouth on a low moan.

“Is this what you want?” Jensen moaned, breath hot as it ghosted across Jared’s cheek, and down his neck to the point where Jared’s pulse beat beneath crimson-flushed skin.

Jared groaned, nodded his head not trusting his voice, as Jensen sucked a bruise into the tender skin of Jared’s neck. Jared tilted his head to give Jensen better access and groaned louder when Jensen scraped his teeth across the bruised flesh, tongue snaking forward to soothe the sting. 

Jensen was lost, lost to the feel of Jared against him, Jared’s cock hard as he bumped it up against Jensen’s hip, Jared’s hands reaching, pulling at Jensen in an effort to get closer. So lost that it took a moment for the sound from the bell to penetrate the fog, Jensen too attuned to Jared to notice anything but the sounds Jared was making, low throaty moans of surprised pleasure. It was only as the door opened that Jensen finally registered their surroundings. 

“It’s me,” Chris said from the doorway, eyes wide at the sight that greeted him. 

“Christ,” Jensen cursed, resting his forehead against Jared’s as he tried and failed to control his breathing. 

“I’ll just give you a minute,” Chris said, voice tinged with concern.

“You good?” Jensen whispered, eyes opening as he brought himself under control, gaze fixed on Jared. 

Jared nodded, as he adjusted his collar to hide the tell-tale bruise Jensen had put there. 

“You want me to leave first, get rid of Chris?” Jensen asked. 

Jared nodded a second time. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Jensen asked.

“I’m sure,” Jared said, finally finding his voice, the promise of a dimple not far behind the smile he offered. 

Jensen took a moment to straighten his clothing, attempted a smile, which came out more of a grimace as he adjusted his jeans to accommodate his hardened cock. He promised Jared he’d be there at home time, took one last look to make sure Jared was okay and went in search of Chris.

…

“Are you crazy?” Chris said as Jensen fell in step beside him. 

“Can we talk about this later, and not when the whole school is listening?” Jensen said, watching as several heads turned in their direction. 

“Pity you didn’t think of that five minutes ago,” Chris said, lowering his voice. 

Jensen spent the rest of the afternoon dodging Chris’ look of disapproval and trying not to think about Jared and the way he’d responded to Jensen. Or the way he’d looked at Jensen, all wide-eyed and wanting.

Chris for his part didn’t say another word until the end of last period, catching up with Jensen as he made his way down the hallway to meet Jared. 

“I have to go,” Jensen said, trying to pull free of Chris’ arm, as Chris yanked him back. 

“No, you don’t,” Chris urged, only letting go when Jensen slowed his pace. 

“Look I get it, he’s a sophomore, and I’m a senior…” Jensen began.

“You think that’s the problem?” Chris said, shaking his head. “You said it yourself, Jensen. He’s in need of a friend. A protector, and along comes his knight in shining armour, and sure he’s grateful…” 

“You think I’m taking advantage?” Jensen said, trying for anger and achieving only self-doubt. 

“Aren’t you?” Chris said, and watched as Jensen took a moment’s pause.

“Look you’re worried about him. I get it,” Chris said, as Jensen bit his bottom lip, coming to an all-out stop. “But let me go. I'll get him home safe,” Chris assured. 

“And then what?” Jensen asked. 

“Then you take a long hard look at what you’re doing, and if it’s what Jared really needs right now,” Chris said, noticing the moment Jensen acquiesced and nodding his head in approval. 

Jensen watched Chris walk away down the corridor and sighed. He’d made a promise, told Jared he’d be there to take him home, but Chris was right. Hadn’t Jensen wondered the same thing? Assured Jared that he didn’t owe Jensen. And it wasn’t as if he was leaving Jared alone, Chris was more than enough to handle Todd if necessary. If there was one-person Jensen wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of it was Chris. 

…

Jensen answered his front door later that evening, not surprised to see Chris standing there. 

“Well, are you going to ask me in?” Chris asked. 

Jensen recalled asking Jared that same question, and Jared’s response, the humour despite the seriousness of the situation and half smiled, until he recalled the shy, tentative kiss that had brought them to this. 

“Jensen?” Chris said, dragging Jensen from his reverie. 

“Sure, come on in.” Jensen stepped aside and made his way to the kitchen as Chris followed, opening the refrigerator to pull out two cokes, and handing one to Chris. 

“So?” Chris edged. 

“So,” Jensen said, taking a long pull from the bottleneck. 

“I’m not taking advantage,” Jensen said before Chris could say anything. 

“Are you sure?” Chris asked, taking a seat at the table and waiting for Jensen to follow his lead. “Because if you’re after an easy lay, a one-time deal I can think of several willing candidates.” 

“Jesus,” Jensen said. “Spit it out, why don’t you?” He dragged a chair out from beneath the table and sat down opposite Chris. 

“What? Like that’s not your usual game play,” Chris said, eyebrow raised, almost daring Jensen to deny it. “Just don't, not this time, Jensen.” 

Jensen’s ass had barely touched the seat before he was back on his feet again. “Look, it’s not like that, okay? I…”

“You what?” Chris asked. 

“I like him. Like really like him,” Jensen said, pacing the kitchen. “There’s something there, Chris. He’s different. He’s smart for one, and beneath that hunched exterior and skittish nature, he’s funny, and when he smiles, there are dimples, real dimples,” Jensen continued, running a hand up and over his face, fingers delving into his hair as he turned to face Chris. 

“He just needs...” Jensen shrugged, at a loss. 

“What? To emerge from his cocoon,” Chris said, sceptical. 

“No, to be free of Todd fucking Mathews,” Jensen finished. 

“Then we deal with the Todd situation,” Chris said.

“And after?” Jensen said, a hopeful look about his face. 

“Then see how he feels, if he still feels the same then you have my blessing,” Chris said.

“Your blessing? Jensen laughed. “Since when did you become all sanctimonious?”

“Since you started thinking with your dick instead of your brain.” Chris grinned. “Now if the parents aren’t home? Enough with the coke, get me a damn beer.” 

…

Jensen apologised immediately the next morning, rushing his words before Jared had even settled in the passenger seat. 

“I’m sorry,” Jensen said, fingers gripping the steering wheel in an effort not to reach out and pull Jared into his lap. 

“It’s okay,” Jared said, shifting in his seat to look at Jensen. 

“No, I said I’d be there,” Jensen said, knuckles turning white.

“It’s fine, really,” Jared said, reaching out a hand and squeezing Jensen’s denim-bound knee. 

Jensen sucked in a breath, gaze wandering to where Jared’s hand lingered against Jensen’s thigh. 

“Let’s just go shall we?” Jensen said, avoiding the hurt look that crept across Jared’s face. 

…

The rest of the day passed without incident, Danneel offering to drive Jared home as Jensen and Chris had practice, which meant Todd also, but Jensen still didn’t trust that Todd hadn’t arranged something nasty with his friends. 

Jensen shook his head as Coach Addison matched him with Todd for one-on-one blocking, which wasn’t unusual, but Jensen really wasn’t in the mood for a show of brute force. Todd was taller by several inches, wider, and he knew it too as he took a stance opposite Jensen and waited for the whistle, getting into Jensen’s chest the minute it was blown. 

Jensen dodged to the left, only to be blocked by Todd, who pushed in against him, driving Jensen back a foot, as Jensen swung right, manipulated Todd with his hands and footwork and easily manoeuvring through Todd’s block, when Todd stuck his foot out last minute sending Jensen face first to the grass. 

“Mathews what the hell is wrong with you?” Coach Addison shouted, blowing his whistle for added effect. 

Jensen got to his feet, shaking his head at Chris who looked like he was about to move in on Todd. Instead, Jensen took up a defensive posture once more and waited for Coach’s whistle. He broke right as Todd pushed in, sidestepped and used his hands to push against Todd’s chest, spinning around left at the last second, out manoeuvring Todd for a second time, grinning as Todd glared at Jensen. 

“What’s wrong Todd, no good without your girlfriends to back you up?” Jensen said, sidestepping a third time as Todd lashed out with his fist. 

“Mathews, wind sprints, now!” Coach shouted. “Run it off.” 

“You know making him mad could actually make things worse?” Chris said, as he came to stand beside Jensen. 

Jensen smiled as he and Chris took up position with the rest of the team for box drills, as Todd continued wind sprints up and down the field. 

…

“You know this constitutes as a third date,” Jared said, voice quiet, almost shy, as Jensen dropped him off outside his home the next day. 

“Yeah?” Jensen said, glancing out the window towards Jared’s house.

“You want to come in?” Jared asked, hope evident in his voice. 

Jensen took a deep breath. He shouldn’t and he knew it, was about to say as much when Jared turned in his seat to look at him, glance both optimistic, and a little scared. 

“Sure,” Jensen said, opening his car door and stepping out onto the sidewalk. He waited until Jared had rounded the car, before locking its doors and following Jared into the house. 

The smell of freshly baked cinnamon met them as the door to the kitchen opened and Jared’s mom stepped out, into the hallway. 

“Jared, you’re home,” Mrs Padalecki said, wiping her hands on her apron. 

“Mom, this is Jensen,” Jared said, smile a mile wide. 

“Ah, so you’re the boy honking his horn every morning,” Mrs Padalecki said, a smile forming around the words, enough that Jensen could see where Jared inherited his dimples. 

“Well off you go,” she said, shooing them in the direction of the stairs. “I have papers to mark, there are sandwiches in the kitchen should you get hungry.” 

Jensen followed after Jared, tried hard not to stare at his ass as he took each step, denim pulling tight to the rounded curve of Jared’s buttocks and thighs as he climbed ever higher. 

“This is me,” Jared said, coming to the last door in the hallway. He opened the door, and stepped aside for Jensen to enter. 

The room was large, airy; a huge bookcase took up an entire wall. The shelves crammed with both hard and paperback books; some piled on the small bedside cabinet. Another lay open, face down on Jared’s computer desk. 

“You really like to read, huh?” Jensen said, and recalled the afternoon when he’d seen Jared, sitting beneath the tree, book in hand, and remembered just how beautiful he’d looked. Jensen imagined him looking like that all the time, free, at ease… which brought Jensen’s thoughts back to Todd, and the situation, and Jensen’s smile slipped. 

“What’s wrong?” Jared asked, sitting down on the bed and making a space for Jensen. 

Jensen wanted to say that this was wrong, him being here amid the whole Todd situation. Everything, but held his tongue, and smiled, taking a seat next to Jared. 

“So what’s your favourite book?” Jensen asked, as Jared shifted his weight, bringing his knee up onto the mattress as he turned to face Jensen. 

“Really, you want to talk about books?” Jared laughed, and there they were again, those damn dimples. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Jensen asked, stalling for time as Jared leaned in, hot breath ghosting across Jensen’s face, as he edged closer. 

“No talking, just this,” Jared said as he kissed Jensen, his lips soft, pliant as they moved against Jensen’s.

Jensen shifted, lifted his hands to frame Jared’s face, sliding up into Jared’s hair as Jared deepened the kiss, tongue snaking forward to slide against Jensen’s, his soft moan of pleasure, Jensen’s undoing. 

Jensen pushed Jared back until he was sprawled out on the bed, and followed him down, one knee wedged between Jared’s thighs as Jensen came to rest atop of Jared, took his weight on his elbows as he looked at Jared and smiled. 

“You drive me crazy, you know that?” Jensen said, lowering his head and brushing a feather-light kiss against Jared’s mouth, barely there, trying desperately to think of a way to dissolve the situation without hurting Jared’s feelings, but before he could think it through, Jared yanked Jensen to him and covered Jensen’s mouth with his in a hungry kiss, and all thought fled. 

All Jensen could do was feel, as Jared bucked up against Jensen’s thigh and groaned into Jensen’s mouth, pushed down at the small of Jensen’s back for better friction, aligning their cocks together in the process.

“Christ, Jared,” Jensen moaned, as Jared tugged at the button on Jensen’s jeans, and slid his hand inside Jensen’s shorts, fingers fisting around the hard length of Jensen’s cock. Suddenly, Jensen pushed away as if he'd been burned. He wrenched himself up to a sitting position, head in his hands. “I’m sorry,” Jensen mumbled. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Jared asked, doubt creeping in. 

“No, hell no,” Jensen said, turning to look at Jared, who had wrestled himself up into a sitting position, and had pressed himself far back against the backboard. “It’s just, I promised Chris.”

“What’s Chris have to do with any of this?” Jared asked, frown appearing to erase all doubt from his face. 

“He thinks I’m taking advantage,” Jensen began. “Wait, hear me out.”

Jared pulled himself all the way up and folded his arms. “Chris doesn’t get to make my decisions for me,” Jared said, voice hard and resolute. “You don’t get to make decisions for me,” Jared finished. 

“It’s just with the Todd situation,” Jensen tried to appease. 

“What you think I’m grateful is that it?”

“Well aren’t you?” Jensen said, wanting to snatch back the words as soon as they’d left his mouth. 

“Yes,” Jared said, honestly. “But I told you, this isn’t about that.”

“Then what is it about?” Jensen said, shifting to face Jared once more. 

“You think I hadn’t noticed you?” Jared said. “Why do you think Todd singled me out in the first place?” 

“Me?” Jensen said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

“I used to watch you when I thought no one was looking. In the hallways, the cafeteria, came to a few football matches too, I even thought of signing up for drama group this semester,” Jared laughed, but it held no mirth. “Turns out I wasn’t as inconspicuous as I thought. 

“Jesus,” Jensen sighed. 

“So you see, this isn’t gratitude, if anything I should be grateful to Todd because without him, you never would have noticed me.”

“Oh, I’d have noticed,” Jensen said, as Jared slipped his hand up Jensen’s thigh, higher, fingernails scraping lightly against denim as Jensen pushed Jared back down against the mattress. “Now, where were we?” 

Jensen reached for the button on Jared’s jeans, popped it loose, followed by a second, and third. Enough that he could ease Jared’s jeans down past his hips, exposing his long, hardened cock, before pushing his own jeans down over his ass, and freeing himself from his shorts. 

“Wanted this,” Jared said as Jensen came down on top of him. “Wanted you,” he continued between breaths, as Jensen licked a wet strip across his palm and took both their cocks in his hand, the other splayed across Jared’s hip to ground him, hold him steady. 

“You have me, Jared,” Jensen moaned, his hand tightening on Jared’s hip, as he shunted forward and felt the wet slide of Jared’s cock against his own, and watched Jared’s head tilt, eyes downcast as he watched Jensen fist his cock, both their cocks. 

“Jensen,” Jared moaned. He glanced back up to look at Jensen, held Jensen’s gaze as he rolled his hips upward, until his cock slid up, hard and fast against Jensen’s. 

“Jesus, do that again,” Jensen all but begged. Jared rolled his hips again, harder, more forceful, easing down into the mattress, and then tilting his hips up, pushing against Jensen’s hand. The head of his cock bumping against Jensen’s and smearing pre come the entire length of Jensen’s shaft and was rewarded with a deep, guttural moan from Jensen. 

“That feels so good,” Jensen said, as he slid his hand from Jared’s hip, across his stomach, surprised at how taut it was, and took a moment to wonder why he wore such baggy clothes, then all thought fled as he eased his hand higher, dragging Jared’s shirt with it until he reached one distended nipple. 

“Please,” Jared whispered, the ache in his voice caressing the soft skin of Jensen’s cheek, his breath hot, ragged, urging Jensen on as Jensen tweaked and pinched at the small round nub making it harden even more. Jensen rolled it between his fingers, causing Jared’s hips to slam upward, sliding his cock against Jensen’s, once, and again. 

“You ever done this before?” Jensen asked, taking hold of Jared’s hand and sliding it over his own, twining his fingers with Jared’s and working them downward, all the way to the base, before sliding them back up, Jensen's thumb stroking over the head of Jared’s cock, nail dragging gently against the slit.

“No,” Jared said, between breaths. “Only with myself,” he groaned. 

“Then show me how you like it,” Jensen said, and eased away slightly to look at Jared, and caught the way Jared’s cheek flushed a deep, crimson red.

“Come on, Jared,” Jensen urged. “Show me.” 

Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand, hard, and heard Jensen groan, before sliding their joined hands up, Jared’s thumb skirting up and over the head of Jensen’s cock, once, and again, round in a slow, rhythmic circle. “Like this,” Jared whispered, massaging the underside of Jensen’s cock with his thumb, and then sliding their hands back down, all the way. “I like it like this.” He continued the rhythm, long sure strokes, with a slight twist to his wrist on every upstroke until he reached the head, and squeezed, ever so slightly before sliding back down to the base. 

Jensen closed his eyes and breathed in, held it, as he found Jared’s rhythm, slid his thumb up the underside of Jared’s cock and massaged gently. “Yeah, just like that, Jensen,” Jared praised. 

Jensen had done this before, once, but damn it hadn’t felt this good, not the way it felt with Jared, hot, sensual, and just so goddamn right. He watched as Jared dragged his bottom lip into his mouth, his head thrown back, eyes hooded as he watched Jensen, groaned when Jensen picked up the pace, stroked upward, faster, shorter strokes guiding both their hands, up over the head of each of their cocks and then down, tightening his grip around the base. 

“Jensen?” Jared moaned, and slammed his hips up, cock sliding into the tight, warm cradle of their joined hands.

“I’m right here,” Jensen urged, using his thumb to push against the underside of Jared’s cock, just as Jared had shown him, circled and rubbed until Jared came in hot thick spurts over their hands and Jensen’s cock. 

Jensen pushed into the heated slick of Jared’s come, and rolled his hips, once, twice, as he fisted his cock hard and fast, grunting out Jared’s name as he came, before collapsing against Jared’s chest. 

“You okay?” Jared asked, timidly. 

“Yeah, you?” Jensen echoed. 

“Yeah,” Jared whispered. 

Jensen took a minute to breathe, in and out until it no longer hurt his chest, and then shifted his weight until he was lying beside Jared. “You think anyone heard us?” Jensen asked, reality slamming in. 

Jared shook his head. “Mom’s grading papers which means she’s in the study, which is right at the back of the house, and Megan has dance practice on a Thursday.” He reached down and grabbed a towel from the bedside cabinet and handed it to Jensen, waited until Jensen had finished before using it to wipe the come from his hands and stomach. 

Jensen grimaced as tucked himself into his shorts and fastened his jeans before shuffling down the bed a little until his feet could touch the floor. “I should probably go,” Jensen said.

“Or you could stay for a while,” Jared said. 

“And meet the family with dried come all over my shorts?” Jensen pulled a face as he glanced down at his soiled jeans. “Seriously, I should go, but I’ll call you later, promise.” 

“Jensen?” Jared said, as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, pushing with his feet until he was shoulder to shoulder with Jensen. “You’re not taking advantage.” 

Jensen sucked in a breath and nodded.

…

Friday, Jensen picked Jared up not because he had to, or because he wanted to keep him safe, though the latter was true, but because he wanted to, because he couldn’t wait to see him again.

“Hey,” Jared said as he tossed his bag into the back of Jensen’s car, it becoming a regular thing.

“Hey yourself,” Jensen said, smiling wide. 

By the time they pulled into the school parking lot Jared’s lips were swollen, and Jensen was wearing a satisfied look on his face. 

“I’ll save you a seat at lunch,” Jensen said, smile wider than ever. 

“Okay,” Jared replied, grabbing his bag from the backseat, and yanking open the car door. 

“What no argument?” Jensen said. 

“No I’m good.” Jared beamed, climbing out of the car, and ducking his head back in. “See you at lunch.” 

Jensen shook his head, deciding that he liked seeing carefree Jared, almost as much as he liked watching Jared read a book. 

… 

Jensen had gym first period, and nothing, not even Todd Mathews was going to spoil his mood. 

“So we talked, and honestly Chris, Jared’s a smart kid, tough too. I doubt anyone can get him to do anything he doesn’t want to do,” Jensen said as he reached inside his gym locker for his deodorant, towel wrapped around his hips. 

“Yeah,” Chris said, voice doubtful, but face hidden beneath the shirt he was pulling over his head. “Is that all you did, talk?”

Jensen looked at Chris, gaze skittering a little left of his shoulder and took a breath.

“Dammit Jensen,” Chris said, yanking down his shirt and tucking it into his jeans as Jensen dropped his towel and reached for his shorts, both looking up as the door banged shut. 

Chris waited to see if anyone entered, and then shrugged when no one did. 

“Look we’re meeting him at lunch, talk to him, and you’ll see,” Jensen said, pulling a clean black T-shirt over his head. 

…

The noise from the cafeteria drew both Chris and Jensen’s attention, loud chants of ‘fight’ ‘fight’ ‘fight’ which left a sick feeling in the pit of Jensen’s stomach. Jensen glanced to Chris and caught Chris’ look of concern, both breaking into a sprint down the corridor. 

“Jensen hurry; it's Jared,” Danneel said, out of breath as she pushed through the crowd to get to Jensen. 

“Chris!” Jensen shouted as he tried to get through a large group of onlookers. 

“Move, now!” Chris bellowed as he elbowed one kid in the ribs, shoving another with his shoulder as he made a line through the crowd. 

“You’re a dead man, Padalecki!” Todd shouted as he wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand, smearing it across his cheek as he tried to break free of the hold Mr Conrad had on him. 

“Yeah, come at me,” Jared shouted back, as Mr Whitmore fought to hold onto to him. 

“That’s enough! Both of you,” Mr Conrad shouted, voice silencing the crowd as well as Todd and Jared, who continued to glare at each other. 

“What the hell?” Jensen said, as he turned to face Chris and Danneel. 

“I don’t know they were well into when I got here,” Danneel said. 

Jensen watched as both Jared and Todd were escorted from the cafeteria by Misters Whitmore and Conrad, Todd issuing the occasional threat as he struggled against the teacher’s hold. 

“He could get expelled for this,” Chris said. 

“Who Todd?” Jensen asked, thinking that wouldn’t be such a bad thing. 

“Both of them,” Chris said. 

Jensen spent the rest of the afternoon trying to find any news on Jared, but for once the school grapevine was quiet. All Jensen knew was that both Todd and Jared’s parents were in the principal’s office. He didn’t see Jared for the rest of the day, nor was he around at home time. He considered calling by Jared’s on the way home, but figured he didn’t know how much trouble Jared was in, or if he was allowed visitors. Instead, he phoned as soon as he got home. 

“Five minutes,” Mrs Padalecki said as she handed the phone to Jared.

“Hey,” Jared said. 

“What the hell happened?” Jensen said by way of a greeting. 

There was a long pause, just the sound of Jared's breathing at the other end, then, “he called you a fag,” Jared said, voice quiet. “Said he heard you talking in the locker room, telling them all about how easy I was.” 

“What? Jared no. I was talking to Chris; I thought we were alone. I swear I would never,” Jensen said. 

“I have to go,” Jared said, even quieter. 

“Jared?” Jensen said as the dial tone cut in. 

…

“Fucking Mathews, I’m gonna kill him,” Jensen said, as he paced Chris’ garage floor, aiming a kick at an unsuspecting guitar amp. 

“Hey, watch the merchandise,” Chris warned, face softening when he saw Jensen’s apologetic look, hands going to his pockets as he hunched his shoulders. 

“Look they both have a week’s suspension, let Jared calm down and talk to him when he comes back,” Chris said.

“That’s the thing Chris, he was calm, he wasn’t even angry, just, sad,” Jensen said, casting Chris a look that mirrored Jared’s mood. 

“Give him time,” Chris said.

…

Jensen was miserable the entire week. He tried calling the Padalecki house several times, only to be told that either Jared wasn’t available, or he wasn’t taking any calls. Either way, it was obvious he didn’t want to speak to Jensen.

By the time Monday came around Jensen was a wreck. He tried calling Chris before school to be told that Chris had gone in early, something to do with band practice. He was tempted to go by Jared’s and see if he needed a ride to school, but thought better of it, he didn’t want a scene, not at the Padalecki house, instead; he got into his car and drove to school, alone.

…

Todd locked his motorbike, and made his way across through the parking lot. He was early, early enough to catch Padalecki before he entered the school. What they didn’t see they couldn’t prove. He was walking toward where he knew Jensen parked his car when it happened. One minute he was plotting his revenge the next he was face down across the hood of a car; arm twisted up his back. 

“Morning sunshine,” Chris said, twisting Todd’s arm until he almost screamed from the pain. “You and I are going to have a little chat. Nod if you understand.”

Todd grunted in pain as his arm was held fast, twisted tighter until he nodded his head. 

“Good,” Chris said, quietly, menacingly. “Now we’re going to talk football, specifically sports injuries.”

“Get off of me,” Todd grunted as Chris leaned in, close to Todd’s ear. 

“You know how easy it is to break a major bone playing football?”

“No?” Chris said when Todd remained silent.

“The wrong kind of tackle, and well… snap!” Chris twisted Todd’s arm until the socket bulged. “Could put a guy out for the rest of the season, even ruin his chance of a scholarship.”

“Are you threatening me?” Todd said. 

“Just a friendly piece of advice from one football player to another.” Chris let up the pressure of Todd’s arm and stepped back, ready for the blow he knew was coming, ducked it and jabbed Todd hard in the stomach causing him to double over. 

“Don’t be stupid Todd,” Chris warned. “Stay away from Jared, Jensen too, for that matter, or next time I won’t be so friendly.

Chris walked away without a backward glance, and made his way to Jared’s homeroom and waited, catching hold of Jared’s arm and pulling him to one side as he approached. 

“Can we talk?” Chris said, taking a deep breath. 

Jared nodded his head, but remained silent. 

“He didn’t say anything, look, I guessed okay, and I chewed him out over it,” Chris said. “I thought we were alone. I had no idea Todd was there, but honestly, he didn’t say a word about the two of you.”

“Really?” Jared said, sucking in a breath and releasing it on a sigh. 

“I swear kid, not a word,” Chris promised. 

Jared nodded, and smiled for the first time in a week. 

…

Jensen arrived at school to find all was quiet, even Todd, who kept his head down throughout attendance and didn’t as much as look up when Jensen’s name was called. Jensen had no plans to start any trouble, but would be ready for it if it came, as it was he was too focused on finding and talking to Jared. He wasn’t in the cafeteria at lunch, or beneath his favourite tree reading a book, Jensen even tried the library but Jared was nowhere to be seen.

By the end of the day, Jensen was ready to call it quits and drive out to Jared’s house. He was walking across the parking lot, keys in hand when he spotted him, arms folded as he leaned in against the hood of Jensen’s car. 

“Hey,” Jensen said, taking a breath in and releasing it around a smile. 

“Hey,” Jared replied, smiling back. 

“Need a ride?” Jensen said. 

Jared nodded, and bent to pick his bag up from the ground. 

Jensen unlocked the car, and waited for Jared to walk around to the passenger side before opening his car door, and easing down into the driver’s seat. 

“Look, about before,” Jensen began. 

“I know you didn’t say anything,” Jared said, “I think I’d always known right from the get go.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said, relieved as he cranked the engine, eager to get away from school and all its recent events.

The ride to Jared’s house was silent, but comfortable, Jensen taking his eyes off the road for a brief moment to glance across at Jared and smile. Happy to know that Jared was there, and that they were good.

He pulled up outside Jared’s house, and switched off the engine, shifting in his seat to face Jared. 

“You’re not gonna invite me in?” Jensen joked, half expecting Jared to come back with the same retort as before. 

“You know, we’ve never actually been on a date?” Jared said.

“Chris’ band is playing a gig Saturday night. We could go?” Jensen said, offhand, like it wasn’t one of the most important questions he’d asked in a long time. 

“Are you asking me out?” Jared said, smile a mile wide, and dimples, there were dimples. 

Jensen nodded, and held his breath. 

“It’s a date,” Jared said, watching as Jensen released the breath he’d been holding. 

“Pick you up tomorrow?” Jensen said, leaning in, closer, eyes closed and felt the soft brush of Jared’s mouth. He raised his hands to frame Jared’s face and deepened the kiss, tongue pushing past Jared’s lips, just briefly before he pulled back, and smiled. 

“Until tomorrow,” Jensen whispered.


End file.
